


This Creepy-Looking House

by w_k_smith



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Minor Body Horror, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_k_smith/pseuds/w_k_smith
Summary: The Deetz-Maitland-Beetlejuice household settle in with snacks, costumes, and movies - everything their family needs for a perfect Halloween night.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Delia Deetz/Charles Deetz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	This Creepy-Looking House

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know it's June. But this idea popped into my head yesterday, and it was cute, and I wish it was fall sooooo...

“It’s Halloween! Everyone has to eat junk food and watch horror movies! That’s the rule!” Lydia announced, striding out of her bedroom in her suit and top hat. Her high school principal had called her Babadook outfit “horrifying” and “exactly what we expected from you, Miss Deetz.” But the makeup had smudged during the day, and she’d had to reapply when she got home. “Are you guys in your costumes yet?” she asked as she ran down the stairs.

“Costumes on, movie cued up, and snacks ready!” Adam announced. A little straw fell from his sleeve, but he pushed it back inside. Adam had had an easy time making himself look like a scarecrow, even if the straw was getting all over the place.

“We made popcorn, witch hat cookies, s’mores, and caramel apples!” Barbara said. Her fake ears and painted whiskers made her look more like a kitten than a cowardly lion.

Beetlejuice came in, with his head popped off his neck and tucked under his arm. Most of his body was covered in tin foil, because Lydia had told him he wasn’t allowed to use magic to make his costume. He’d still cheated, though - his joints squeaked whenever he moved.

“I made all the little trick-or-treaters wet themselves!” Beetlejuice said, looking proud.

“We didn’t have the heart to tell him they were laughing and not crying,” Adam whispered to Lydia.

“They all think the ‘weird man at the big house’ is very funny,” Barbara added.

“The Tin Man doesn’t take his head off, Beej,” Lydia said.

Beetlejuice put his head on backwards. “Yeesh, Lyds, don’t be such a pain in the neck.”

“Could you face forward, dear?” Adam asked him. “That makes me a little queasy.”

“Let’s start the movie!” Lydia said.

“Whoof...you guys might have to start without me...” Delia, whose costume was just a roomy adult unicorn onesie, was struggling to get up from the kitchen table. She slumped in defeat and braced her hands against her enormous pregnant stomach. “I think I’m stuck.”

“I’ve got you,” Charles said, and took her arm. Lydia liked the visual of a zombie, with a ghoulish face and fake guts spilling out of his shirt, helping a unicorn out of a chair. It was exactly what she’d had in mind when she’d made him put on the costume and let her do his makeup.

Charles and Delia sat together in the love seat, and Delia propped her feet up on the ottoman. Beetlejuice, all his body parts in the right direction for the moment, grabbed the popcorn and plopped down in the middle of the couch. The Maitlands cuddled against him on either side.

Lydia wrapped herself in her favorite throw blanket and settled on the floor, surrounded by the bulk of the snacks. “Everybody ready?”

“Yes,” her father said. “But could certain people not talk all the way through this one?”

“I’m allowed to have _questions_ ,” Delia said.

“And I’m allowed to make hilarious comments,” Beetlejuice said.

Lydia shushed both of them, picked up the remote, and pressed play.


End file.
